


NOISE

by tenshinoakuma



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1622825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenshinoakuma/pseuds/tenshinoakuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things had been perfectly civil until Mr. H brought the topic of tentacles into the equation (though that was actually Joshua's fault)</p>
            </blockquote>





	NOISE

“Isn’t it interesting?”

Joshua steals a glance over to Sanae (it’d been easy to drop polite terms, especially when the rules of the RG don’t apply to him any more), before returning his gaze to the scene below. “Learning you have a tentacle fetish? That’s hardly a surprise.”

They’re sitting on the edge of the 104 building, vibes low enough to touch the RG, but their seat is high enough that few will see them. It’s a precarious perch, but a fear of heights is difficult to cultivate when armed with the knowledge ground can’t hurt the ethereal. Joshua’s coffee cup is warm in his hands, its taste merely satisfactory. Sanae can brew much better, but he supposes this is the result when the Angel is feeling lazy. And here he’d thought Angels are meant to be without sin.

The fight in the Scramble is far below them, nigh outside the boundaries of their sight, but Joshua can still feel it, _hear_ it. A tentacle, Noise sharpened, snakes around a Player, its GM owner bellowing in triumph. A scream, and the Player is erased, nothing more than a dispersing burst of static.

Sanae’s eyebrows quirk, his undoubtedly amused grin hidden behind his own coffeecup. “Isn’t it interesting how sufficiently ranked Reapers can change their form?”

_Into Noise_ , Joshua adds in his head, but doesn’t allow the flicker of distant interest show in his expression. Instead, he opts to take a sip from his disappointing coffee. “Are you hoping for a personal experience with my GM’s tentacles? I’m afraid you’re a little too old for that,” he says, but thinks, _Where is the line between human and Noise?_

“It didn’t stop the fisherman’s wife.”

Joshua sets his coffee cup back down onto the cold concrete beside him. “I hardly have interest in your personal life.” Though a personal life is rather non-existent for both of them.

Joshua can see the sly, sidelong glance Sanae shoots him. “You know, you could change your form, too.”

Though he’s now Composer, Joshua has never had his flesh stripped away to take on a Noise enhanced form; Support Reapers don’t have much use for that kind of ability. And Composers have no need for additional power when they are already the most powerful being within the Game.

Joshua stands, raising his vibe as he says, “Too much effort,” before leaving.

At least this way, he can pretend he’s still human.

**Author's Note:**

> I was given the writing prompt, "tentacle Reapers." This probably is not the story you were expecting from the summary.


End file.
